Matt Donovan
Matt Donovan is a deputy at Mystic Falls and is also a vampire hunter, currently he is working to keep mystic falls as safe from the threat of vampires as he can. History Matt has known Bonnie,Elena,Tyler and Caroline since he was a child, he considers them all his friends and does his best to fight for his friends. however when the supernatural elements start to happen and all his friends start changing and becoming supernautral themselves Matt hates it and vows to stop Vampires at any cost. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Matt is a very handsome young man, who stands at approximately 6 feet tall with baby blue eyes and short dark blonde hair. He has an attractive face and can be considered as the stereotypical football player in regards to his personality and physical looks. Personality Matt is everyone's definition of the "everyday man". Out of the characters, he is the most "normal"; he does not possess any supernatural attribute, nor any supernatural artifact that makes him stand out of the rest of humanity and he wants it to stay that way (at least until he was given the Gilbert Ring previously worn by Jeremy). He is, however, aware of the supernatural world and has more than had his fair share of skirmishes with them in the past. Matt is often seen by some people as a person who only cares about the sport, however, he is just the opposite, Matt is strong because he wants to protect his family and friends from the dangers that threaten them every day. Relationships Tyler Lockwood: Matt and Tyler are best friends, and have known each other for a long time. They were both on the football team, and they both also fell in love with Caroline, which strained their friendship for a while., Matt decides to join the police academy, and gets Tyler to join him. Elena Gilbert: Elena and Matt had a relationship throughout most of high school, but she had broken up with him after her parent's deaths. At first, it was evident that he still loved her and was jealous of her new relationship with Stefan Salvatore, but they remained good friends throughout the rest of the series. When Rebekah drove Elena and Matt off of Wickery Bridge, she had Stefan save him before herself. When Elena lost her humanity, Matt was the person who had flipped her switch after Damon had snapped his neck while he was wearing the gilbert ring. When Matt said his goodbye to Elena after she was put into a sleeping coma, she told him that she hopes he spends his life fighting for people like himself: human, loyal, and kind. Caroline Forbes: Matt and Caroline have known each other since first grade. At first, he didn't like her very much, but they began to grow closer and started a romantic relationship. Their relationship was strained due to Caroline's frequent jealousy over Elena due to her and Matt's history. They start to drift apart after Caroline becomes a vampire, and also after she starts getting closer to his best friend, Tyler. They break up, and although they aren't together anymore, they still remain good friends. Trivia TBA Gallery 301VampireDiaries0417.jpg|Matt Donovan Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-zroerig_044811-dabb5b-281x374.jpg|Matt Donovan (2) Matt.jpg|Matt Donovan (3) Matt_1.png|Matt and Bonnie Matt_2.png|Matt Donovan (4) Matt_3.png|Matt,Caroline and Elena MattDonovan.jpg|Matt Donovan (5) Caroline_and_matt_3_history_repeating.jpg|Matt and Caroline